minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
Season Two
Season 2 of Minecraft: Story Mode is the sequel to Season 1 and the Adventure Pass. Plot Now that Jesse and the gang have vanquished the Wither Storm, saved the world, and become totally super famous heroes, life has gotten a bit more... complicated. With more responsibilities and less time for adventure, old friendships have started to fade -- at least until Jesse's hand gets stuck in a creepy gauntlet that belongs to an ancient underwater temple. Together with old pals and new comrades alike, Jesse embarks on a brand new journey filled with tough choices, good times, and at least one temperamental llama.Telltale Games: Minecraft: Story Mode - Season 2 Is Official, And It’s Coming Soon Platforms *Android *iOS *PlayStation 4 *Xbox One *Xbox 360 *Mac OS X *Nintendo Switch TBA. Episodes *'Episode 1:' Hero in Residence (released on July 11th, 2017) *'Episode 2:' Giant Consequences (TBA) *'Episode 3:' Jailhouse Block (TBA) *'Episode 4:' Below the Bedrock (TBA) *'Episode 5:' Above and Beyond (TBA) Characters Protagonists *Jesse *Petra *Jack *Nurm *Vos TBA Antagonists *The Admin TBA Other Characters *Lukas *Axel *Olivia *Stampy Cat *Stacy Plays *Nell *Lluna *Radar *Stella Minor Characters *Ivor (Mentioned) *Harper (Mentioned) *Rodrigo *Sammy *Fangirl *Bob (Slime-Diving Tester and Creator) *Lord von Thunderpork VI (Pig) *Esteban (Pig) *Smushy Cutecheeks (Pig) *Reuben (Pig) (Mentioned) *Wink (Wolf Puppy) Trivia *It was rumoured that Telltale Games might make a Season 2. The first piece of evidence was a Classification of "Hero in Residence", the first episode of the second season of the game.Austrailian Classification: MINECRAFT STORY MODE: SEASON TWO – EPISODE 1: HERO IN RESIDENCE *Season 2 will also include a "Crowd Play" feature, allowing others to vote on dialogue choices for the player using a streaming service. *Unlike Season 1, Season 2 will not be on the PlayStation 3 or Wii U. *When E3 was happening on a streaming website named "Twitch," as Jesse is talking to Stampy Cat and Stacy Plays, Nell can be seen dancing in the background. *It is confirmed that Season 2 will lower its language for younger players of the game. *Radar was confirmed to be Jesse's assistant by Eric Stirpe in an interview at E3 2017. He is planned to be played by Yuri Lowenthal. *Lluna, the llama's name, was confirmed by Eric Stirpe, a writer for Telltale Games: File:LlunaTheLlamaNameConfirmination.png *Eric Stirpe confirmed Axel, Olivia, Lukas, and Ivor will be reappearing in Season 2 on a Tumblr. post: File:Axel, Olivia, Ivor, and Lukas Confirmed.png *It is confirmed that the player will be able to choose different Jesse skins for their Jesse by Eric Stirpe: File:NewCustomClothes.png *Rodrigo and Stella were confirmed in the sneak-peek of Minecraft: Story Mode Season 2 here: Link References Gallery Stacy Plays' Wolf Puppy.jpg|Stacy Plays with Wink, a reference to her pet wolf in her YouTube Minecraft "Let's Play." ThePrismarineGiants.jpg|Jesse and Petra with Jack and Nurm in an underground temple. SwimmingInTheTub.jpg|Jesse swimming to an ocean temple with a Guardian. AnArachnaphobe'sWorstNightmare.jpg|Jesse running away from Spiders. LLAMAOHMYGOSH.jpeg|Jesse and Petra walking through Champion City with Lluna. YouTubers Season 2.jpg|Jesse with Stampy Cat and Stacy plays with a baby wolf next to them. Stampy Cat House Season 2.jpg|Stampy Cat near his "Lovely House" in Season 2. UnknownCharacter.png|Vos shown from early game-play footage of Season 2. Minecraft Story Mode Season 2.png|Jesse introduces Radar to Stacy Plays and Stampy Cat while Nell is dancing in the background. Boxt-art-minecraft-story-mode-season-2.jpg|Boxart for Season 2 Jesse and Admin.PNG|The Admin about to attack Jesse. Gauntlet.PNG|Jesse, Petra, and Lluna saw the Prismarine Gauntlet in the cave. Jesse fighting Charged Creepers.PNG|Jesse about to attack two Charged Creepers. Stella.png|Stella talking to Jesse and Petra. Rodrigo.png|Rodrigo, one of Stella's guards. Category:Season 2 Category:Seasons